The Poison Runs Deep
by Fireflower1315
Summary: Poison Ivy knew she would need a successor in the future. So she planned for it... Harley/Ivy
1. Chapter 1

**The Poison Runs Deep**

This is about a plan Poison Ivy has had in the works for years, as her last masterpiece maybe. And a hope for her redemption.

Side Note: The original story was scrapped because of change in writing style and such a long gap in time. I hope you like the new one, and if not feel free to tell me. Thank you all for putting up with my own personal conundrum on how to deal with this story. Hopefully, you all enjoy!

* * *

I plopped down on the Gotham city park bench. Weary from my run, and tired of the grey that always accompanied my vision. I only dreamed to be sitting here, in the park surrounded by the greenery. It felt like home.

I distracted myself with a wary squirrel, who was unsure if he ought to jump from one far tree to another. He kept running, and then at the last second, he would grasp the branch and save himself from the edge of his leafy security. A woman sat down next to me, overly dressed for the rarely warm Gotham day. She was clothed in a trench coat, scarves, gloves, and sunglasses. But, people wearing strange things in Gotham were as comparable to seeing tall buildings in a large city. Instead I focused on the squirrel and his mad chattering at the neighboring tree. He really seemed quite shaken and aggravated.

The woman next to me coughed, and then softly tapped my shoulder. I glanced at her, aggravated that she had distracted me from my thoughts. "I believe we know each other." She whispered.

I stiffened, and forgot how to breathe. She had taken off her sunglasses, and revealed leafy colored skin. Though, she could sense my surprise she stared at me with an otherwise cold and calm look, though on the edge of it there was the tiniest bit of hysteria. As if she was weighing her cards, and knew that this call could put her out of the game.

"No." I replied.

She looked crestfallen and stared intently at me, trying to will me to say yes. But I truly didn't recognize her at all. Her face was foreign to me, but, there was something in her voice that I remembered. But, I decided not to play off that.

She stared forward to the small creature that I had been watching earlier. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure that I've never seen you before." I answered confidently, now that she had taken her gaze off me. Taking the chance I had that she was distracted I decided that now was a good time to explore the rest of the park.

I heard her laugh sadly. "That's because you've never seen me." I stopped and looked at her face. I knew Gotham was full of strange people, but I really had never had a close encounter with something this personal. Her expression of regret and dissatisfaction. "Look at the squirrel, Bianca." She whispered.

I backed away, trying to balked further from the line she had obviously crossed by knowing my name. Curious I trailed her gaze to where I had been previously looking, while keeping her in my peripherals. I saw that this time, as the squirrel ran, the branch followed it. Eventually, the branch had taken the small creature above the distance he was going to jump. Staring at her confused. I noticed that her glove was off, and that the branch slowly recoiled with her motions.

I had only heard of one person that could do something like that. And she was supposed to be dead. Her name had been Poison Ivy.

"Who are you?" I asked. She rose up and took off her glove to shake my hand. "Pamela, Pamela Isley. And we have met before."


	2. Chapter 2

About two hours later I found myself in a car, heading down some country road, on the outskirts of Gotham. Somehow, I had voluntarily agreed to go with a woman I barely knew to who knows where, on some small feeling inside of me. Some small, ingrained feeling of utter trust I couldn't explain. But, when I heard her voice, something inside of me longed to hear more. It was that feeling of trying to remember a verse of a song that you used to sing constantly. That the memory was at the tip of your tongue.

"Pamela?" I mumbled, turning to the bundled figure.. "Why do I feel like I know you?"

She was silent for a second, and I heard her shakily sigh. "Because you… are my daughter." She replied.

If she wasn't on the verge of tears from my nerves, I would have laughed. "That's impossible; I have my birth video back at my dad's house. You can't be my mother Pamela."

She sighed again glancing at me quickly through her glasses. "Yes, yes I can Bianca. I never carried you, like your birth mother did, but you have my genetics."

"How is that possible?" I stuttered.

"It's possible more commonly through invietero fertilization, but that takes the carrying parent's consult. My method was a bit more complicated, and thorough. In the end, your parents were good genetic matches, with a decent background. You eventually were just a product of time. I can't go into it much now."

My dubious look was probably amplified by my uncomfortable silence.

"It was quite more researched then anything that you would understand at this moment, but one day you might realize the complexity of your creation."

"Why, would I believe you?" I asked hoping for an answer that would soothe my fear of signing up for being kidnapped.

She laughed, and took off her sunglasses, and the scarves she had covering her head and neck. Unraveled in the fabric were loads of loose red and auburn curls. Her eyes were also the color of her skin, and she had a beauty mark on her chin. Just like me. It was undebatable that I was her daughter. I had her hair, her eyes, even her small slightly pointed nose. She was the only person that I had ever seen that had naturally bright red hair, that wasn't frizzy, extraordinarily volumous, or in tight curls. She just has soft curl-like waves, exactly like mine.

She laughed. "Like looking in a green-tinted mirror right?" I nodded, "You look just like how I used to before I turned chorophyllic, except I think my hair was blonder, and my eyes used to be blue."

"Then, why are mine green?" I questioned.

"Because, I only have my mutated DNA to work with. If you were to become as photosynthetic as me, I would have no idea how you would end up looking."

I opened my mouth again to ask another question, but was quickly cut off by finding a small vine stroking my knee.

"I'll answer all of your questions later," She smiled lovingly at the plant. "But right now the babies have been begging me to let them out to meet you for at least an hour. Their memories go far back, and they've been hoping they could meet you again."

As strange of a reunion, I had never had a happier one.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours had passed, while Pamela had tried to be a mediator between the vines and me, the best she could while driving. Sometimes laughing at the sweetly naïve questions they would ask, usually dealing with watering, and different questions about my sun exposure. Pamela had to chide them though when they completely covered me, leaving me little room to breathe so they could clearly feel my appearance. They left my body cooing back to the red-headed woman praises and excitement, leaving her smiling at a secret language only she could fully understand.

We gradually went more off road through a forest and had to stop once the brush got too thick. Motioning me to get out of the car, as I stepped out the vines that had previous been discussing me with the green woman expanded themselves over the car, till it was unrecognizable.

"So that's why they were in the glove compartment?" I asked stunned.

She nodded, "They're ivy, to cover my tracks. They respond the quickest to growth demands." She paused when they all shook at us, as if waving bye. Laughing she mentioned, "They're also some of the cheeriest. Come on, let's go inside though."

I looked around the forest we were in, thick trees all reaching for the sunlight and not any sort of human habitation to be seen. Pamela waved me on, "Come on it's this way." She guided me. Stepping towards a tree I noticed that she pulled apart a huge slab of bark, and stepped into the middle of the tree. I followed her and stepped into the huge oak alongside her, surprised at the space the hollowed-out oak had. Replacing the bark, she pulled a rope ,and the platform we were standing on started moving downwards. Using the pulley we were down in a matter of moments. Leaving me was at a huge underground room, with tables and chairs. Like a home.

"Do you..?" I started, and was cut off by a high pitched scream.

"REEEEEEEEEDDDDD! Is it her! OF COURSE IT'S HER! She looks just like ya! Red! Look at her! It's your spitting image!" An excited blond yelled as she bounded out of one of the rooms adjacent to the one we were currently standing in. Tackling the woman who drove me here, the blond started jumping up and down. "Red! Red! Aren't you excited! I'm so excited! I've waited to meet her, well, her whole life! Didja ask her a bazillion questions? She's so gorgeous now! Red, she really looks just like how ya used to look when we were kids. Not that you're not beautiful now, it's just that you were also gorgeous then when, but I'd forgotten how you looked. But now I remember why I.."

"HARLEEN!" The green woman yelled. The blond woman looked a little scared. "Please, you'll scare her." She finished with a smile. "Bianca doesn't even know who you are, yet love." She said, pushing some fallen hair out the woman's eyes.

"I guess…" She turned to me and outstretched her hand smiling complacently at the Pamela. "I'm Harleen Quinzel, but most people just call me Harley. And I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance Bianca." Turning back to the dubious looking green woman, she smiled winningly, "See Red, now she knows me!" Jumping up she yelled to Pamela, "!" Before going through a back hand-spring and running to another room.

I glanced at a stunned Pamela, looking after where Harley had just bounded off to. A dopey grin ran slowly across her face. "I think she's getting a photo album or something…" Looking back at me, she jumped a little, probably forgetting I was there. "Come, on lets go make some tea or something before Harl returns. Do you want anything?"

I nodded, "Maybe some coffee?"

"Black?" She offered.

I nodded. "Perfect."

Working in the kitchen I found myself at the kitchen table looking around the room as I waited. We were obviously underground, but above our heads instead of dirt was ivy and vines, probably supporting everything. Everything in the house also seemed to be made out of wood, even the kitchen table, which seemed to have been cut out perfectly from a tree as a solid piece. It was cozy down here. Perfect temperature, if not a little bit chilly. And surprisingly bright, with little light bulbs everywhere making the room seem to glow with an orangey reflection from the clay walls. It was beautiful in a rustic, homey way, and relaxing if not anything else, like an underground paradise.

Pamela brought my coffee to the table, at about the same time Harley ran back in and sat down at the next chair with a large overstuffed book. Both women sat at either side of me, with me at the head of the table. Harley, smelling the tea Pamela had just pushed in front of her as the blond sat down, and started exploring the little bowl of honey she found next to it.

After taking a sip, Pamela looked towards me and seemed to hesitate. "You probably have a lot of question I'm sure." I held my mug of coffee, nodding as I took a sip. She sighed. "Well, where should we start?"

I sighed as well, "Maybe you can begin again with who you are?"


	4. Chapter 4

The green skinned woman nodded, looking to Harley for support. The blond smiling. "Well. You may have noticed my obvious green look, and my ability to communicate to plants. My name as I told you is Pamela Isley, but most people used to know me as Poison Ivy." She glanced at me to see if I was still following.

"But Poison Ivy is dead." I rebutted, trying to answer my own confusion.

"No. Me and Harls faked our deaths. Do you know anything about rogue history?"

I nodded, "Everyone does. It's more fun learning about than who killed who a thousand years ago. The Joker died, and so did his sidekick Harley Quinn when she fell over a cliff. Poison Ivy was supposed to have died by suicide soon after the death of Harley Quinn."

She nodded into her tea cup, "When Harley fell over the cliff I came and recused her later and spent months recuperating her. I could never let her die if I could help it. When she came to, she was the only thing I cared about. So I sent her away and made a duplication of myself. Setting my hideout on fire, leaving behind a note for the Bats, buried underground in a metal box, that I knew he would find. Detailing how I wished to leave behind my life of crime, and how burning down everything I had and returning it back to Gotham soil was the only was the only way I knew how. I also requested him to let my ashes be so I could return back to the Earth with my possessions."

"I don't know if he knows that I'm still alive, but if he does he doesn't care. Because I truly have given up a life of crime for Harls," she smiled looking at the blond whose face was covered with honey. Harleen looked up a smiled at the red-head lovingly. "So I took Harley here, and nursed her back to health."

"She did real good too! I still can do gymnastics and am as flexible as ever!" Harley winked at Ivy, making the green girl flush.

"So, anyways Harley stayed, and decided that she loved me as well. And the rest is history!" Ivy finished off quickly, blushing.

"So you two reformed, decided that you loved each other randomly and now live underground in a forest?" I questioned slightly confused.

"Nah! We always loved each other, we even used to meet up when I was still with the Joker! And we don't just live in the forest, we also live at the beach sometimes! But, this is like the main bazinga." Harley prattled as she licked her fingers covered with the honey she had scraped off the bowl.

"As for reformation, we had no reason to stay criminals with such a life to risk." Ivy added.

"Where do I come in again?" I added glancing at the two.

Harley's eyes widened and she ran off with her bowl and cup and quickly scrubbed her hands, wiping them fiercely as she sat down. Grabbing the book she had brought with her, from further off the table she flipped a few pages, and came to one entitled. 'AND THREE MAKES BABY!' The page had pictures of my cells in a dish plastered all over the page. A picture of Pam sleeping next to the microscope with a caption entitled, 'Tired Mommy'. Underneath was a picture of Ivy in a lab coat with goggles on holding a small contraption smiling broadly.

Ivy chimed in saying, "That was the final product, a mist that was basically you. It didn't even need anything else, only a host." She smiled. "Not even semen like most. It was very technical and took me years to create. A breakthrough the medical world has no idea even exists yet. It was to be sprayed on your motherly-host and stay there for incubation." She paused and took a deep shuddering breath, Harley jumped up leaving the book on the table and hugged Pamela. "I could only truly create one perfect one. Your host was the best suited I've ever found for the procedure. I tried a few other times to make a child for Harley and me, and most died as miscarriages. If not soon after birth... You were the only perfect one."

I looked through the pictures, seeing the data on my 'parents' and their genetics qualities which I couldn't understand because it was too scientific for me to read. There were pictures of me playing in the park, going to school, swinging, me dressed up as a lion at one of my school performances in elementary school, climbing a tree, my school photo, and even photos asleep of me in my room when I was a baby. The pages were filled with pictures of me, pictures of me as I grew up. One from a concert, one of my high-school photos, pictures from prom. And there was one photo in particular that stuck out to me. It was in the middle of a page all by itself. I was dressed up as a witch and it was Halloween at a community fair. It was a picture of Ivy and Harley in their old costumes holding me and kissing my cheek. With me smiling.

Ivy glanced over and smiled. "I forgot about that. I guess I was wrong, you had met me before."

"But how could you be so obvious like that!" I asked slightly horrified that they would be so obvious when they were trying to hide out.

"Because no one ever suspects the most obvious, Bianca. Besides I tried again to see you as the Wicked Witch of the West, next year. But you were scared of my costume." She laughed sadly. "Harley got to give you a hug, because she was dressed as Glinda. But, then your parents got mad and you never came back to the fair."

I nodded. Remember why I always wondered why I wasn't allowed at the fair. "Did you just create me because you wanted a child?" I asked.

"Not quite." She answered. Playing with her long empty tea cup, she motioned to the plants above. "I'm the only one that can talk to them. I need some else who can as well. Or else the world will kill itself soon enough. It's never been this bad as it is now."

"I can't talk to them though…" I stated blatantly.

She shook her head and her curls, "You could when you were little, you just have to relearn it. I would have released you from this responsibility and never created you like this. But, I tried creating a successor earlier and all willing candidates died at different stages." But that was before I reformed. She finished strongly, hoping it wouldn't matter anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**EDIT:** I combined Chapter 5 and 6 for length. So, sorry if this reappeared in your email box. Scroll down and you'll find another page break which is what would have been Chapter 6. Thanks for reading!

And thanks for reviewing Ltlconf!

* * *

"I could control plants when I was little?" I asked doubtfully.

Pam nodded, twilling the cup some more. "You used to make little vines grown on your window because you thought it made your room look enchanted. I helped them flower in spring because you didn't know how to ask them to do that yet." She was leaning against her palm bored. And unsure how to explain to me any farther what she already knew. Harley quickly ran behind her and grabbed the red-head's cup, giving her a kiss on the top of her head as she passed, cup in tow. Pam gave her a smile, and jumped out of her reverie and stood up, gesturing for me to do the same. "Come on, I have something I want to show you."

Following her we exited the kitchen and found ourselves in a long hallway. The house was bigger than I expected, and the hallway branched off into some smaller hallways and had doors scattered about. "It's so big." I stated.

"I keep my labs down here, Harls has her gym, and her dogs. So the space gets used." She turned to me smiling. "Plus, I have a greenhouse down here."

"An underground greenhouse?"

She nodded happily, "I figured out how to position mirrors so all the plants get sunlight. Though, they have to be moved a little each day by some vines, so the sunlight and moonlight is continuous."

"And you still keep labs?"

She looked at me and told me sternly. "Always." But she sighed looking tiredly at me. "I've reformed. I can't lose the life I have now, I love Harls too much to do that to her. But I brought you here to show you the greenhouse." She continued, opening one of the double doors to the room.

Upon entering I really was surprised that such a place was underground. The flowers were full in bloom, fruit hung heavy off some vines, and everything was bounding with life. The vines shuddered with excitement at seeing Ivy again, and some came to caress her face and touch her to make sure she was truly there. Rustling among themselves, Ivy nodded and smiled at me. Leaving me to realize what they were asking when they combed over me, making sure I was real and seeing how much like my mother I was.

Laughing Ivy yelled at them, and told them to shoo. "They're like children sometimes." She smiled. I couldn't help but smile as well, seeing how much she loved them and they loved her. "Come here though. There's one thing I want to show you." Leading me through the green house soon we ended up in a little corner, with a little vine connect to a small trellis.

I was confused, there was only one little dying vine in the corner, so I asked. "What exactly am I looking at?"

"Your vine from your window." She smiled sadly.

"What?"

I looked at the vine again, remembering the sprightly little tendril that used to grow on my window, and now this sad little creature that was a ghost of its former self. "It's was the plant you showed the most progress on whenever we checked in on you. So, we took it off when you moved. Though now it's only regenerating itself enough so it won't die, and won't let me help it, unless I'm curing it of an illness or something of the sort. No growing."

"Why?" I said with tears in my eyes, at the little vine's undying love.

She smiled, "Because it loves you." Looking at me she smiled, "I don't think it wouldn't have kept up hope if I hadn't kept telling it about you, and what you were doing with your life. When I told him that I was going to meet you, he grew about an inch." She smiled. "He wanted to spruce up for you." Looking back at me, she continued. "The reason I brought you here is because he's the perfect vine for you to begin with. He knows you the best and responds the best to your commands. So if you want I'll just leave you here to talk with him and try to figure yourself out a bit. See what you can do and all."

I looked at him and nodded. "Okay… And Ivy?" She had already started walking off, and quickly turned around at the sound of one of her names. "Thanks."

She smiled, "I've been waiting years for this day. So, thank you." and walked off.

* * *

Ivy was sitting down at the table again, trying to concentrate on a pad of paper. She was supposed to be calculating possibilities to look for while working on her latest project. But every time she started, she just couldn't. "Hey Red, you okay?" Harley asked as she walked by with a bowl of cereal. Ivy peeked up from her work, but the blonde could tell that her eyes were far off and distracted. "Hey. Pammy?" Harley came up to her and grabbed a chair. "It'll be okay. Your experiment will go great, you always get these calculations done perfectly!" She explained while eating her cereal.

Ivy snapped back, and looked at Harley. "What? I'm not thinking about the experiment. It'll be fine, I know."

"I knew you weren't but I hoped that I was wrong." The blond pouted.

There was silence, and Ivy looked at Harley for a minute and smiled. "Thank you." Grabbing the blonde's hand she stroked her knuckles, absent-mindedly, "I'm just stressed out about Bianca, what if it doesn't work, what if all of this was for nothing?"

"Red. It can't ever be for nothin'." Harley paused noticing the seriousness of the situation, seeing that that the red-head was starting to tear up. "You created her, and gave her purpose. If all else fails, you still created life Pam."

"But that's what I'm afraid of Harley!" the red-head stood up suddenly crying. "I gave her one purpose when I created her. And that was to succeed me, and continue to be a mediator between plants and humans. What if she can't fulfill her purpose? We watched her, her whole life! You're the psychologist, you've done the profiles on her Harleen! You know she's prone to depression. If she can't fulfill the purpose she was created for, I'm afraid she'll give up on life! You know her! You know her DNA!" The green botanist sat against the wall, sobbing hysterically.

Harleen's eyes sat on the shuddering frame of Pamela Isley. The woman who the whole world thought was fearless, frightening, and heartless. Crying with her whole soul about the daughter she was afraid to lose. No one knew her like Harley did. No one knew how she would sit up at night sleeplessly depressed, thinking about the people who lost their lives in their criminal escapades, wondering if she chose the right life. Some people knew Pamela Isley but Harley was the only one who knew both Pamela Isley and Poison Ivy.

Harley was the one that was there, though all the hard times, even though she was the one that mainly caused them. She remembered all the nights when the Joker had beat her within an inch of her life, and the red-head was the only one left in the world for her. She remembered all the several times Ivy tried to reform and live a peaceful life, and how every time someone would drag her into their problems and ruin it all for the green woman. How the roles would be reversed and Harley would be the one helping the red-head pick up her life. Harleen remembered Ivy's quiet depression, and how Poison Ivy would tell her how she wished she could just be Pamela Isley again. And, she remembered hugging Ivy and telling her, if she ever died so would she.

Harley stood up and sat cross-legged in front of the sobbing green woman. Sitting and stroking her hair as she waited for the woman to calm down. "Shh. Come on now, it's okay. Everything will be fine. I promise." The red-head's sobs slowed down, coming down to a sniffle. Harley reached for the table and grabbed the place napkin, handing it to her.

"Thanks." The red-head whispered, blowing her nose and cleaning her face.

Looking at the woman in front of her, Harleen smiled. "Everything will be all right."

Glaring over the napkin the botanist whispered, "How do you know?"

Brushing some of the red hair out of the woman's face, she smiled. No matter what anyone said, Poison Ivy and Pamela Isley were the same woman, and the woman she had fallen in love with. "Because I know you, and your daughter is just like you. So she'll be perfect."

Ivy smiled a little. "Perfect?" She looked at the blond with a dubious smile.

Scooting next to her red-head to hug her, she laughed. "Yes, perfect." Leaning down to the green face staring up at her, and kissing her to prove she meant everything she said.

"I love you." Ivy whispered resting against the blond.

"I know." Harley responded, fixing the red tangled hair leaning against her. "I love you too." She kissed the top of Ivy's hair, and nodded. "So much."

* * *

Thanks! And hope you liked the extension! Criticism is welcomed, and reviews equal love. Plus, quicker updates!


End file.
